The Court of the Fae
''The Court of the Fae ''is the clan that all the faeries come from. They are a powerful clan and have kept themselves a secret from mortals for hundreds of years. History of the Court Pre-Seclusion Write Here Age of Seclusion Write Here Coming Out of Hiding Write Here The Modern Age Write Here Reign of Cornelius Meadows and Celeste Snowden Write Here The Days of Darkness Write Here The Reign of Arcadia Snowden Write Here Laws of the Court *A Fae may not reveal their identity to anyone. *Due to the nature of Fae to be truthful, one must word their secrets carefully. *All Fae must participate in the Dances by the age of 7. *Winter Queens and their successors shall never marry. If one attempts a romantic relationship, the man shall be executed by the Summer King or his successor in front of the entire Court. *Flying in the open is strictly prohibited. *One must never show their wings to others outside of the Court due to Faerie Hunters lurking around. *Relationships with outside races are tolerated, but the Fae must coerce them into partaking in Faerie Food and Drink. *All those under the influence of the Fae are considered their servants and may never leave until a Fae of noble lineage releases them. *No Fae may kill another outside of a duel to the death. *Death Duels may be issued by anyone and the Fae challenged must accept. *Death Duels may only be used to defend one's honor, to win the hand of a Fae woman, or to challenge a rule set by the Ancestors. Customs of the Court *The Dances are held in celebration of the seasons on the solstices and equinoxes every year. *The changing of the ruler is held during the first sign of spring and the first day of autumn. *Future Summer Kings are chosen from the Hunt. The first young Fae to capture the future Winter Queen as an animal earns the right to be the new Summer King. This is usually held the last week of the autumn season of the future Winter Queen's 16th year of life. *Future Winter Queens are chosen because they hear a song know as the Song of the Winter Starlight, something that cannot be heard by normal ears. *At the age of 9, the young Fae are sent to school to learn how to mingle with the mortals. *If someone outside the Court eats food off their tables or samples their wine, they are forever trapped with the Court. *The telling of the First Winter Queen's tale happens every time the new Winter Queen is crowned. It illustrates the sorrows of the First's tragic reign where she ends up dying broken after her love leaves her. It's the cautionary tale that all Winter Queens must heed with a simple moral: Never Love Another. *The Fae don't fear death, but accept it as a part of nature. The believe one day, they shall be reborn either as a plant or as a new faerie. The Summer Court The Summer King Write Here The May Prince Write Here The Summer Lords Write Here The Summer Ladies Write Here The Summer Knights Write Here The Summer Maidens Write Here The Summer Minstrels Write Here The Winter Court The Winter Queen Write Here The December Princess Write Here The Winter Lords Write Here The Winter Ladies Write Here The Winter Knights Write Here The Winter Maidens Write Here The Winter Minstrels Write Here The Changing of the Courts Write Here The Song of the Winter Queens Write Here The Hunt of the Summer Kings Write Here Fae Weddings Write Here Death Duels Write Here The Neverland Lights Night Clubs Write Here The Midsummer Coffee Cafés Write Here Relations with the Clans The Coven of Witches & Warlocks Write Here The Collective of the Elementals Write Here The Order of the Sea Write Here The Cult of the Vampires Write Here Trivia *Write Here Category:The Clans